User blog:Kazeshina/Arc 1, Chapter 5: The Punishment
In the Sunken Grid. The weather suddenly changed once we went on our mission. It's rainy and we are hiding ourselves behind the walls in the Grid. There are twelve cocoons and for unknown reason three zygotes. The cocoon maidens are in 2 groups of 6 each, maybe those are nests? Kaze: Well we have mission kill those maidens but if we are here why don't deal with them too? Yuu: Do you have the plan? Kaze: Of course I don't have! smiles Yuu: … You-? Kaze: I will take their attention and you will cover me with the gun. Yuu: If anything goes wrong I will use flash grenade. Kaze: … no just run to the den I can take care of myself, got it? Yuu: … I turn to the enemies imagining what they could do while I try slash them there and there. When I was ready I gave Yuu signal for being prepared and quietly and fast moved forward. I must seize that chance which I have right now. While is this rain I can be a bit louder than usual and get closer without being seen. When I was in the close range I slashed first cocoon and all other aimed at me. I dodged skillfully all shots from them and with finishing blow I killed first maiden. Zygotes: RAAAAWRRRR! charges at me but couldn't come closer 'cuz of Yuu's shots '' Kaze: Nice shots! ''dodges needles from another maiden and send it into hell Yuu: Behing you! shouts at me I barely see in my eye corner that one last zygote attacking me. Kaze: block attack with the shield '' Yuu blow it up! I left the rest of cocoons here to him and run forward to another nest with those annoying aragamis. They started attacking me before I get closer to them so I needed neutralize them and get time for me. I threw the flash grenade at them and swiftly run to the aragamis. While they were stunned I slashed the nearest one and then second one. Once they become able to fight again I needed get away or their needles. But I was still near one of them. Kaze: Hell… ''puts her shield on I did it in right time 'cuz I heard that weird sound when needles hits my shield and then I heard another weird sound. I look in front of me and I saw Yuu slashing the last one. Kaze: What… how… Hey! I thought you can use both form but you need time to change it… so how did you change it so fast? Yuu: It's simple look change his blade into gun and then back see? Kaze: … looks at all dead aragamis We are done let's get back to the Den. 'In the Den. ' When we left God Arc storage room and I wanted go repot to Director but Yuu stopped me. Kaze: Hmm? Yuu: Don't bother with it I will do it just go and enjoy the rest of the day okay? Kaze: Well then… thanks you did well on our mission. I left it to him and went to my room change my clothes but I met one person which I don't like. Soma: So you are back and alive I guess you didn't messed it up like before, right? I ignore him and I just go around him but he won't stop being annoying. Soma: I guess you should take the vacation or you will destroy one day whole fenrir. Kaze: turns at him What did you say?! Soma: You know… it's kinda lame if you almost fail at mission where only few ogres are… Kaze: Shut it! Like you know what happened there! Soma: I know it you just messed it up~ Kaze: … YOU! I HATE YOUUUU! Soma: I hate you too~ Kaze: You bast- Someone hits our heads and we hits our foreheads each other. Kaze: It hurts… puts hand on her forehead Soma: Tch… do like none hits his forehead Lidnow: You two! Stop it finally! Why you must acts like kids and snapping each other every time when you meet?! he is angry Kaze: goes one step back with painful face 'cuz of that hit Lindow: You should finally at least try ignoring each other not being loudly like this and bother whole branch! You two can't imagine how angry I'm right now… Soma: Tch I'm leaving.. tries leave but Lindow stops him Lindow: I didn't allow you to leave, Soma. Someone interrupted us in bad time. Yuu: Something happened? confused face Lindow: Yeah… those two idiots got punishment. Kaze & Soma: What?! Lindow: You two have an order go on every mission together if you won't learn from your mistakes then you need alternative way. And you go with them 'cuz you are rookie and you need experience. Kaze: Whoa wait Lindow do you know what will happen if we will go together?! Lindow: Yea you will befriend and enjoy you punishment. That's all you can go and remember every single mission you go together if not… don't try my nerves again. After he said it he left to the Saykuya's room and we just stood here for couple of minutes then Yuu spoke. Yuu: What happened…? Kaze: I'm ending with you definitively! Soma: No I end with you first… Kaze: Forget it... leaving to her room Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic